The present invention refers to a method in serving animals, such as milking cows and other dairy animals, allowed to go loose in an outdoor or indoor enclosed area, with at least one animal stall arranged for serving the animals, preferably in an automatic way by the use of a robot, the animals having identification means associated with a control means to deliver individual data for the animal to be automatically identified, said animal stalls having an entrance gate and an exit gate associated with said control means, said gates being opened and/or closed in response to signals from said control means.
The invention also refers to an apparatus for serving animals, such as for milking cows and other dairy animals, allowed to go loose in an outdoor or indoor enclosed area, with at least one animal stall arranged for serving the animals, preferably in an automatic way by the use of a robot, the animals having identification means associated with a control means to deliver individual data for the animal to be automatically identified, said animal stalls having an entrance gate and an exit gate associated with said control means, said gates being opened and/or closed in response to signals from said control means.
Such a method and such an apparatus are known from EP-A-0 091 892. This apparatus has milking boxes or milking stalls, which comprise devices needed for proper milking such as for teat washing and cleaning, udder massaging means, premilking means, milking apparatus, milk testing apparatus and other devices known per se.
In using such a method and such an apparatus it is of great economic value that an efficient use is made of the devices and the capital involved. The time wasted should be a minimum. To achieve this the animals must be managed in such a way that they do not move at random in an unstructured way, e.g. such that an animal that should not be served is blocking the way of an animal that should be served or that the time spent for entering and leaving the animal stalls represent a too great share of the total service cycle time.
Referring to EP-A-0 091 892, FIG. 2 teaches a type of animal stall having a carrousel or rotating platform driven by machinery and comprising tangentially arranged animal stalls as milking stalls around its periphery. The animals are kept on the rotating platform during the complete milking session. Adjacent to the platform there is arranged milking equipment and other devices.
In this apparatus the rotating speed of the platform has to be adapted such that the milking time must not be less than the maximum milking time needed to ensure a complete milking session for any one of the animals. The maximum milking time thus is the minimum time for one revolution of the platform. This in turn means that for all animals needing a shorter milking time there is a loss of time corresponding to the difference between the maximum milking time and the individually needed milking time. Also in this type of milking stall there will be a waste of time as to the efficient time of utilizing the costly milking devices.
Referring again to EP-A-0 091 892, FIG. 4 shows a stationary apparatus having 12 milking stalls arranged in a circle and a robot movable between the stalls. This apparatus allows that each animal, according to transponder identification and computer control in a way known per se, can be given an accurate service time applicable to the individual conditions according to calculated data to give the optimal service result. However, in this case the animal has to enter the animal stall to its full length to reach the transponder sensing means 3, situated at the very innermost end of the stall. In this case the animal, after having entered the animal stall to its very end, has to be made to go backwards out of the stall. This certainly means wasted service time and thus lost service capacity.
However, there also are animals which might be served but for which the time spent after the previous service session might be considered too short such that the animal preferably should wait and be served at a later time. Even if the animal is in fact served the set up time for the service apparatus takes too great a share of the total service time cycle for the serviced performance. This means thatxe2x80x94although a service session is in fact performedxe2x80x94this is not made with optimal efficiency. The cited patent document thus teaches methods and apparatuses displaying time consuming and non-economic service.
The object of the present invention is to improve the known method and apparatus in such a way as to achieve a more structural movement of the animals by increasing the probability that an animal wanting to enter an animal stall really is to be milked or served in another way and that the wasted time of the service cycle is minimized. In this way a more economic and efficient use is made of the capital invested in the permanent assets.
This object has been achieved by a method of the initially defined kind which is characterised by the steps of arranging the service area such as to comprise at least three stationary animal stalls, placing the animal stalls around the robot such as to form a central, preferably circular or polygonal robot inner area, arranging a displaceable service and/or milking robot in said inner area, said robot being associated with said control means and being capable of moving to and serving each one of the animal stalls.
The object has also been achieved by an apparatus of the initially defined kind characterised by a service area with at least three stationary animal stalls, said animal stalls being placed around the robot so as to form a central, preferably circular or polygonal robot inner area, a displaceable service and/or milking robot in said inner area, said robot being associated with said control means and being capable of moving to and serving each one of the animal stalls. Hereby is achieved a very efficient and economic unit for servicing animals.
Preferably there is arranged a strolling area, where the animals can go loose, said strolling area extending between the outer border of the enclosed area and inwards to the animal stalls outside the robot area, said strolling area communicating with the animal stalls. Hereby is achieved a good communication between the stalls and the strolling area.
Suitably the method includes the step of arranging partitions such that each animal stall communicates with its own defined strolling area Hereby is achieved that the animals may be arranged in suitable groups.
Preferably the method includes the step of arranging the partitions in a radial direction from the central robot area thus forming sector areas. Hereby a very concentrated arrangement is achieved.
Suitably the method includes the step of dividing by a separation, such as a fence, the strolling area into at least two subareas, an entrance area, arranged for keeping animals that are to enter the animal stall to be served, e.g. milked and an exit area, arranged for animals which have been served and have left the animal stall. Hereby a more controlled movement of the animals is achieved.
Preferably the method includes arranging an entrance gate to the animal stall connecting the entrance area to the animal stall and arranging an exit gate at the animal stall connecting said animal stall to the exit area. Hereby a still more controlled movement of the animals is achieved.
Suitably the method includes opening the entrance gate of the animal stall for an animal only in case the algorithm of the control means indicates that the animal wanting to enter the animal stall is allowed to be milked or served in some other way. Hereby is achieved that animals that are not in need of service do not unduly occupy the animal stalls.
Suitably the method includes arranging a one-way gate in said separation, allowing animals to pass from the exit area to the entrance area but not vice versa. Hereby animals having been served cannot mingle with animals in greater need of service. Alternatively the method includes arranging a one-way gate leading from the exit area of one section to the entrance area of an adjacent animal stall. Hereby is achieved that animals may be transferred from one group of animals to another one. Preferably the method includes sensing the time passed since the previous service or milking session and allowing the animal to pass through the one-way gate only if a predetermined part of the service or milking cycle has passed. Hereby is achieved that an animal in greater need of service can be given priority over animals with less need.
Suitably the method includes defining the outer boundary of the enclosed area in the form of a circle or a polygon. This will give a very concentrated construction making it easy to handle the animals.
Suitably said animal stalls are placed in a regular form around the robot. This will make a base for using identical equipment for all the stalls, thus making them less costly.
Preferably the apparatus includes a strolling area, where the animals go loose, said strolling area extending between the outer border of the enclosed area and inwards to the animal stalls outside the robot area, said strolling area communicating with the animal stalls.
Suitably the apparatus includes partitions such that each animal stall communicates with its own defined strolling area.
Preferably said partitions extend in a radial direction from the central robot area thus forming sector areas.
Alternatively the apparatus comprises a separation, such as a fence, dividing the strolling area into at least two subareas, an entrance area arranged for keeping animals that are to enter the animal stall to be served, e.g. milked, and an exit area, arranged for animals having been served and left the animal stall.
Alternatively the apparatus comprises an entrance gate to the animal stall connecting the entrance area to the animal stall and an exit gate at the animal stall connecting said animal stall to the exit area.
Suitably the apparatus comprises a means opening the entrance gate of the animal stall for an animal only in case the algorithm of the control means indicates that the animal wanting to enter the animal stall is allowed to be milked or served in some other way.
Preferably the apparatus comprises a one-way gate in said partition, allowing animals to pass from the exit area to the entrance area but not vice versa.
Alternatively the apparatus comprises a one-way gate leading from an exit area of one section to the entrance area of an adjacent animal stall.
Suitably the apparatus comprises a means sensing the time passed since the previous service or milking session and allowing the animal to pass through the one-way gate only if a predetermined part of the service or milking cycle has passed.
Suitably the apparatus is such that the outer boundary enclosing all the animal stalls and strolling areas is formed mainly as a circle or a polygon.